


Ichigo's Part Time Job

by Saelethil



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cameras, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Fucking, Prostitution, Sex Toys, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: Ichigo needs a spot of cash for the upcoming holiday season and gets a mysterious offer for some quick work.An anonymous commission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Ichigo's Part Time Job

Ichigo glanced down at the card he'd been slipped, just to ensure he had the right place. It was some place in an office park that had completely shaded windows and no name on the door, but the number match the business card. He'd been promised that it was an easy way to earn a bit of extra cash, and he needed some since he was out of high school now. Not for himself even, but for gifts for the upcoming holiday. With a deep breath, he pulled on the handle and opened the door to slide inside, not even sure what he was in for, but things quickly took a turn he didn't expect.

He was ferried off to a back room, which looked like a mix of a studio and a windowless bedroom. There was a plain bed longways against one wall, with a dresser next to it on each side, and some photography equipment and lights staged around it. It was a bit cramped, with only the man who had handed him the card before and greeted him at the office and seemed to be the manager and a camera man. They were both pretty typical businessmen at first glance, dressed as if they worked in any other office and had that look of plain, middle aged men.

After he was guided to the bed, Ichigo sat down and looked at the camera a bit dumbfounded. He wasn't quite sure the work he was expected to do, just that he was told that he was everything they wanted. Maybe it was an audition to be a model or in a commercial or something, but this whole thing seemed scummy. If it got too bad, he could always back out. It wasn't like these two could stop him if things went south, but he was desperate enough with the cash to see where this went.

“This is how it's gonna go down,” the manager explained as the cameraman adjusted the camera to Ichigo's height on the bed. Apparently they expected someone a bit shorter, which was just a testament to the new help's size. “You'll get 2000 yen if we can get a few pictures of you. And we'll double it for each additional set of pictures, but we'll get to that in a moment.”

Before the manager even finished talking, there was a flash that took Ichigo off guard. It was followed by a few more, which he attempted to at least give a lame smile to. Though in the end, either he did well enough or they didn't really seem to care about those shots. They were definitely after something else, since they brought such an attractive young man to such a remote location.

“Right, so you can take the money and leave anytime. Or we can double it for another shoot,” the man offered as he reached into a pocket and pulled out several bills, first to wave them in the air as if to prove they were real before he sat them on a small end table near the only door in and out of the room. The whole premise reminded Ichigo of some sort of game show, except there wasn't a live studio audience, though a part of him seemed to momentarily recall there were hidden camera shows. Still, that money wasn't enough to get one good gift nowadays, so he stayed still. Of course no one was going to run off with the first offer without any knowledge of what came next, so the manager went on, “Take your shirt off, let us see what you're hiding under there for 4000.”

Simple enough, right? Maybe he actually was being auditioned to be a model or something? Not that he needed a full gig, just the extra cash for now.

Ichigo reached down to grip the base of his loose-fitted tee shirt and slowly peel it up. The first thing that was noticed was a rather ample bush of pubes that stuck up out of his jeans, which led up to a happy trail that crawled between his diamond sculpted abdominal muscles. Revealed in pairs, two, four, six, then a full eight pack, the young man built like a god. A moment later, two ample pecs popped free of his top, which put some school girls to shame. Though even attention on those huge muscles was stolen as he raised his arms high to remove the shirt entirely. Underneath his arms came two huge tufts of hair, almost as much fur as was on top of his head, which sprung free as soon as he raised the arms and began to struggle with his top.

Instantly the camera took several shots, fixated on everything that was revealed, but the most snaps came when his arms went high and those pits were unearthed for the world to see. The photographer raised the camera off the stand and stepped closer, to get better angles to best glorify all that pit fur, as if it needed any help. It was a ridiculous amount of hair no matter how anyone looked at it.

The manager shifted a bit as he took in the view himself, and he stuck a hand in his pocket again. It was in there a moment too long, and Ichigo was too distracted with the camera in his face to notice that the man fidgeted with himself through his pocket before he pulled out the next 2000 yen and added it to the table.

“Well, next, let's see some legs,” he said as he cleared his throat and got back to business, once the cameraman stopped his rabid photography and Ichigo managed to toss his top off to the side on the bed. “Take those pants off and let us grab some underwear shots if you want 8000.”

“Underwear on...? I guess,” Ichigo mumbled out. 8000 would help a decent bit. And as long as he wasn't naked, he figured it was fine.

Ichigo popped the top button on his jeans, which alone freed more pubic fur to the happy clicks of the camera. It jutted out over his waistband and through the flaps of his simple briefs. And as he started to shimmy his pants down, he exposed a huge lump in the front of those briefs. It hung down between his thighs and bounced about as he squirmed out of his pants. One leg lifted up and the whole bulge flopped to the other side, packed to the brim with something that was still soft yet put every man in the entire region to shame.

The cameraman almost forgot to take pictures for a moment as he was lost in a daze. It took a swift shoulder jab from the manager to get him to move and quickly grab several shots of Ichigo as he slid his pants down and fiddled with his socks and shoes to get his lower body naked except for those overstuffed briefs. As he stood there nearly naked, the cameraman swooped in to get a few closer shots, definitely focused on that bulge, but he managed to pull away to get a few pictures of Ichigo's backside (which was also an impressive, nearly perfect bubble butt that his underwear clung tightly to) and even down to his bare feet.

There was several more minutes of getting Ichigo from every angle, up close and personal as well as full body shots from far away, even as he stood there a bit awkwardly, unsure if he should do anything. Yet they seemed happy with what they got from him, which included that bit of redness that had sprouted on his cheeks.

“Well, if you want 16,000,” the manager said as he pulled out the payment for the current set of shots. Once it was with the rest, he gestured down towards Ichigo's crotch as he continued. “You can probably guess what you'll have to lose...” 

Of course it was obvious what he meant. Not just the vague gestures, but it was the only piece of clothing left, after all. Ichigo looked down for a moment at himself, as he was lost in thought. It wasn't too much more work for even more money. A lot more money. And honestly, well, his underwear didn't hide much at all. When they said double earlier, they really meant it, and this was the point that it started to get to significant numbers. To urge Ichigo on, the manager counted out some more money, to wave it in the air, both to entice and prove they were able to give him as much as they promised now that the stakes were raised. Ichigo's sharp eyes caught a fat bundle still in the man's pocket as he slid out the next batch of bills, which made him inhale sharply. Was there more after this? How much could he get as he stooped lower and lower for the quick gains of a camera.

“Uh, what are you even doing with all of this?” Ichigo asked as he lowered his hands. It was an attempt to distract both himself and the two viewers, as his thumbs slid under the waistband of his brief and pulled it just an inch or so. There was a swallow before he took the plunge, and completely discarded the underwear before they went back on their offer. The garment hit the ground and not a moment later, a fat rod swung into view and smacked against his muscular thighs. It wasn't one bit hard, but it already broke the foot marker and rested on top of some plump grapefruits that hung low between his legs.

Again, there was a moment of awkwardness between the three of them, as the two older men were completely enraptured by Ichigo's soft cock. It was broken only by the frantic clicks of the camera as countless shots were taken. Full body, close-ups, even some from below as the man got to his knees as his mouth watered a bit.

“These pictures are for some exclusive fans of our studio. That's all you need to know,” the manager spoke after he cleared his throat loudly. He dropped the next payment with the rest, though he never turned away from Ichigo. “If you want 32,000, then put that prime meat to work. Jerk off. We can supply some help if you need.”

As the cameraman finished the current set of shots, he let the camera hang from his neck as he stooped down to a dresser near the bed and brought out the 'help' that was offered. It was a small basket with a few bottles of lube, condoms, magazines of a few sorts, and even a clear, pink masturbation sleeve.

“Jerk off, really?” Ichigo seemed almost insulted that they offered it to him as much as he wasn't sure to believe it until those items were procured and placed on the bed. His eyes looked down at everything, and as he was distracted and had the cutest look of frazzled embarrassment on his face, the photographer grabbed a few more shots as he stood there. The snaps of the camera brought Ichigo's mind back to the problem at hand. He already had a good amount of money, but to double the amount he had was honestly crazy. He couldn't turn it down. Ichigo huffed once before he nearly threw himself on the bed and sat back, one hand going to the basket to fish out a bottle of lube, the lid popped open with his thumb. “Alright, but you pervs are gonna regret it. I'm not helping clean up.”

Ichigo's sudden willingness grabbed both of the businessmen, and they watched him with awe. The way that lube drizzled down over his fat rod, the clear fluid rubbed in by his other hand. It only made the beautiful man all the more delicious to behold. As one hand grabbed the meat and began to stroke it, Ichigo's body responded with more eagerness than he'd shown before, even if his mind darted back and forth about how far he'd go for money. That cock swelled up, to get fatter, reached out longer, and was enough to frighten the biggest of size queens. Admittedly, it didn't have too much to go when one considered how large it had started, but it ended at a truly unbelievable size of nearly thirty inches long, and so thick around that Ichigo's own fingers couldn't wrap around it once it had plumped up.

He wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, so while he normally wouldn't bother with such a thing, he took a moment to examine the toys inside the basket and plucked out the rubber ring. No one thought he'd fit, but he went with it anyway, and raised it above the tip of his fully erect cock. With a determined grunt, he pulled it down, until it slid over the lubricated head of his shaft with a pop. The poor sleeve was stretched to its limits from the moment he started, and he wasn't gentle with it. Ichigo yanked it down his rod, all the way to the base, where his hands gave it a small twist before he lifted it up to go again. The sight of this young male so roughly abusing the toy only made the two men squirm, even as one busied himself with taking pictures of every moment.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to bust out a quick nut, the underside of his cock visibly engorged as spunk traveled up from his body to fire from the tip. Even just a tiny bit more girth was enough to make that toy split, as it snapped from the pressure and was flung off to the floor. Cum crashed down over Ichigo's body after it was sent skyward by his powerful orgasm, to wash over his muscular form, get stuck in his hair everywhere, and drench the cheap bedding around him.

“Is that all you perverts want?” Ichigo spat the words out as he sat there. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath and he raised one arm up to run through his hair where strings of his seed had landed, and his furry pit was again on prominent display.

The sight snapped the manager out of the script. Both he and the cameraman were lost to their desires by the sight of that orgasm, and while the latter was busy with a new barrage of camera clicks, the manager dared to take things a few steps further than they normally went.

“Your pits. I want to fuck them. 64,000,” he said bluntly. There was a glare from the cameraman for a moment, before the manager coughed once and corrected, “We get to fuck your pits. For 64,000.”

“You get to what...?” Ichigo stared at the other. This was something entirely new. Sure, people had wanted him before, but this request was something completely off the wall. He stared at the manager's crotch, where a hard tent had obviously been pitched – nothing like his own, but honestly more than he'd expect from a slimy businessman. “Ugh.. Fine, make it quick. You better pay up, though.”

The camera was placed on the stand and adjusted to be a proper height to grab shots of the bed, before both of the older men were on it and had climbed up behind Ichigo, on their knees so their crotches were about equal to his pits. Without any hesitate, both had whipped their cocks out, both already hard from the show, and between the two of them they averaged at about a foot, one a bit over eleven, the other just under thirteen inches. They wasted no time as they grabbed his shoulders and his biceps, to angle his arms where there would be traction between his side and his arm, but ample room to fit their lengths into those furry valleys. Even with their sizes, impressive if Ichigo hadn't been in the room, as they moved their hips forward, their cocks seemed to disappear. There was so much hair that they never seemed to come out to the other side. They just got lost in the tangle, which only turned the men on more. As Ichigo expected with such sleazy men, they humped quickly, eager to just unload with their sick tastes, and soon enough were overcome with just how hot Ichigo's body was. As they came, it also seemed to entirely disappear into his pits. Not that they didn't unload a good amount, it was just absorbed by that huge mass of pit hair so well that only a few drops slid down Ichigo's sides.

Once they were done, he shook them off, partly because they were so entangled that they couldn't remove themselves without aid. They sat back a bit, both groaning in bliss from that incredible sight, as they let the camera take a few more pictures on its automatic timer as they recovered. Ichigo felt strange, partly from that warm cream in his pit hair, and also from the excitement of how much money he was making in a way that was relatively easy. Literally one afternoon. He just hoped those pictures stayed as private as he'd been told. Who would pay for this stuff anyway?

“128,000,” the director panted out, his promise about the doubled money kept, even if they went far over budget on one 'star.' There was a glance with his partner before he added the next task. “Turn around... Show the camera your ass and clean our cocks.”

Ichigo stopped for a moment, as things were now getting further than he'd ever expected. While the last request was strange and sexual, he just had to sit and take it. This would mean he'd have to get busy with two shady men. Still... 128,000 yen in one afternoon was unheard of.

Ichigo whipped himself around to get onto his knees on the bed. He glanced behind himself, to ensure his ass was raised in a way that showed it off right to the camera, perhaps concerned that if he didn't put effort in that he wouldn't get the check. And there was a reason the men wanted more ass shots – that butt was perfect. Round and plump, but it didn't sag in the slightest, a bubble butt to put any other to shame. It should have been a crime that he didn't wear pants that accentuated it better. Once he was in place, he glanced forward in a way to not look at the men themselves as he took in their cocks. They were definitely some of the best after him, probably a reason they got into the business of pornography. His mouth opened wide, as he already knew what to do. It would have been a lie to say he hadn't fooled around, and all of this had always come natural to him. He was a stud on every level, after all.

Ichigo swallowed the director first, to take him entirely down his throat. Ichigo was so skilled with his mouth that it only took a matter of seconds to replace all of the man's leftover seed with his saliva, as his tongue traveled along every inch of his rod and seemed to press into every nerve perfectly to bring the director to the edge again. Ichigo took in a fresh breath of air as he pulled back and switched to the cameraman's manhood to repeat it all. Though he knew that even if he cleaned it perfectly, they probably wanted him to go further for that cash. And for that much money, he could not disappoint. 

Ichigo's cocksucking skill left both men moaning above him, which he tried to filter out as he instead focused on their crotches. A hand rubbed over each of their sacks as he took time to clean every bit of their junk before he returned to sucking one than the other. These men were greedy, though, and soon enough they both pushed forward, to cram their cocks into his mouth together, to split his lips open with side-by-side hole wreckers. Ichigo didn't complain audibly beyond a few grunts as he his throat convulsed around the two dicks, and he kept up the act until each businessman blew once again, two thick loads down his throat before he popped free, every drop swallowed dutifully so that their cocks were still pristine with only his spit upon them once he was done.

Ichigo was too hot. The men couldn't resist. Not only was he beautiful, but he was also so good at sex. All three looked at one another for a few moments as they panted after the recent orgasm.

“What do ya want for more?” Ichigo broke the silence.

“256,000 for us to worship your ass. Double that to fuck it after,” the director said as he held up two fingers.

“You better use a condom...” 

“A million yen for bare,” the man grunted the approximation with absolutely zero hesitation. All he knew was that he needed to breed this hole.

Ichigo stared forward at the cocks for a moment, before he glanced up, and gave a small, breathless nod. It was the dirtiest thing yet, but there was no way he could turn down over a million. He pressed himself up from the bed so that he could turn around, further helped by the two men as they positioned him perpendicular to the camera so it could get some shots of them going for it. Once Ichigo was in a good spot, they both dove down to press their faces to his ass and immediately let out a low moan.

“It's so perfect,” the cameraman spoke up as he rubbed his cheek into it, and slowly turned his head to give it a few nibbles with the corner of his mouth. “I've never seen anything better than this...”

“Everything about him is perfect.” The manager of the studio brushed his face over the ass, as his hands went downwards to grab at Ichigo's thighs for support and to admire just how built they were. The comments made Ichigo blush hard again, but it didn't stop them, not that they could see it from down below. Those plump ass cheeks completely consumed their vision, as they spent several long moments just enjoying being close to such a great rump.

The director took the charge as he got onto his knees again, to press his cockhead, which already drooled with pleasure again, right against Ichigo's asshole. There was a moment where Ichigo second guessed taking the million yen, but that was forgotten as that entire length of fat meat drove into his body.

“Fuck... He's so tight... Yet he swallows me right up...” The manager groaned his words out as inch after inch of his thick tool disappeared between Ichigo's ass cheeks. The hole was pliant, able to be stretched taut, but it wasn't loose enough that it didn't squeeze right down on anything shoved inside. And the manager struck Ichigo's prostate in the first, swift stroke, blanking out the younger male's inhibitions with how good it felt for him as well.

After several quick pumps, the manager pulled back to make room for the other man who was just as eager to plunge into Ichigo's hole. His went a bit longer, as he hit the prostate earlier and rubbed more fat cock over it as he stuffed Ichigo's guts. He was even more forceful, as he'd been teased longer, from how many close-ups he had to grab. He bent forward over Ichigo to snatch his chest so that he could batter those insides with his full-forced thrusts, while his balls swung about between his thighs to crash into Ichigo's.

The photographer pulled back, to bring Ichigo into his lap to bounce him up and down there. The director took the cue to squat down in front of them both, to sandwich the young stud between them as they began to both jackhammer away at his hole. Two footlong cocks speared into Ichigo, and he couldn't help but moan himself as he felt them nearly ruin his hole. Yet, he could take it, and no matter what, his insides clamped down on both cocks, to milk another load from both of these men, who were eager to breed him deep. He earned that million yen, as both perverted businessmen creamed deep inside of him. Their white spunk flooded his hole and joined his own mess on the sheets. All three of them collapsed together after they were spent, as they collected themselves from the frantic fucking.

“Anything else...?” Ichigo panted out, as he figured there was nowhere else to go. He'd taken their raw loads in him for money, so there was no reason to be ashamed anymore. He'd ride them for any money they had.

“You can... One more shoot...” The manager thought for a moment. He wanted more. He wanted to ruin this stud completely. But unlike Ichigo, whose cock still stood tall between their stomachs now, he couldn't go on for that long. Might as well get more profane stuff for the spank bank later. “We have toys... I'll double it all for every toy you get inside of you.”

Seemed simple enough. Easy money.

Both men slowly pulled out and shoved Ichigo to the bed and the mess below. It took them a moment to move, but when they did, they reached into the dressers beside the bed for more bins of supplies. They were much larger than the first and packed to the brim with all kinds of dildos, vibrators, and butt plugs. Ichigo stared incredulously at them for a few moments before he situated himself between them with his legs spread.

“Get that camera and your wallet ready,” he announced as he looked at the options and took a deep breath. If he was going to do this, he was going to go all out. He just hoped they could actually pay for it all.

First he grabbed a black rod of silicone, a 16 inch dildo with a fat sack as the base. There was a deep breath as he lifted one leg up so he could reach down, using the cum blasted in him earlier as lube, and shoved it inside with a low groan. It fit, as even if it was fat, he'd just taken the two cocks at least. He looked up to the manager who simply nodded to him, which urged him forward.

Next he grabbed a much longer toy, which seemed about three feet long, except it was double-ended. As he looked over it, he took a deep breath and reached his other hand down, to grab both ends and bend them together so that they were both pressed to his hole and crammed them inside until only the bend at the middle of the toy was visible. Already he had far more inside of him than the two men combined, but that wasn't going to stop him. From the other basket he found a much fatter toy, one that was built to resemble an equine cock, which reached a good two feet in length. For this he had to shift about, to squat over it as he held it on the bed. He lowered himself down, until it pressed against the two other toys and eventually started its way inside.

“All the way in for it to count,” the manager spoke more lustily than anything. It wasn't that he cared about the rules, but the sick fuck got off on seeing that flared head stretch Ichigo wider than if both men had fisted him instead of fucked him.

Ichigo rode that cock down to its base, where the tip was visible in his stomach as it pushed his abs out in the shape of its tip. There was a low groan as he looked downward, and pat his distended gut with one hand. He wanted more money, but more importantly, he was getting into this. It turned him on as well.

Another toy much like the first was added, the same kind but a bright red material. He shoved it between the halves of the double-ended dildo to more easily cram it into his hole, which even he wasn't sure how much more could fit in it, though he'd already surpassed what the other men thought possible. Ichigo lost himself to pleasure as he blindly grabbed another sex toy, a fleshlight in a solid, plastic tube, and started to cram the handle into him until only the silicone hole was visible as it stuck out. There was a strained grunt as he was reaching his limits.

Yet, it didn't stop him. Another fat cock was found, less shaped like anything other than a two foot long and extremely wide bullet. Ichigo opened his mouth wide, and worked to stifle his moans of bliss as he crammed it down his throat. Ichigo's esophagus spread wide out, and it seemed like it was impossible for him to breath around it, but he left it in there as he eagerly went for the next toys.

He found some smaller toys. Only a foot or so each, though they were a much harder material and pointed at the tips. He couldn't think of anywhere else for the pair to go so he pressed them to his nipples, and stuffed them inside the fat mounds of pec muscle. They let out a whir as he flipped them without realizing, and it only served to make him more aroused by the moment. There was no way to stop him, not that the men wanted to, even if it meant they had to sacrifice their own pay checks.

Ichigo's next target was his own fat cock, where he grabbed a long string of anal beads for it. He popped the first orb into his piss slit with a deep, muffled groan. And the next, and the next, each ball visible as it stretched his enormous cock out, baseball-sized lumps that traveled further down his cock as more was added. Five. Six. Seven... Eiiiiiiight...

Ichigo's eyes watered, finger pressed on the eighth bead, but he couldn't go any further. Something prevented any more from going into his cock. It shoved the other balls back against him. He tossed his head back quickly, enough to toss the dildo out of his throat as he screamed in pleasure. The largest orgasm of his entire life forced its way up his urethra, to spring all of those balls out of his piss slit with the force to break a ceiling tile and lose them somewhere up there. What followed was a fountain, which surpassed his previous orgasm in only a second. It gushed all over the men and the camera, covered every inch of the bed, and pooled on the floor before Ichigo collapsed back on the bed, entirely wiped.

When he awoke later, all the toys had been pulled out of him and put away (minus the anal beads lost in the ceiling, probably in another office honestly). Cum was still everywhere, but they honestly couldn't clean it given the largest amount of it was on his body. He pressed himself up to see the money still on the table, along with a note. Slowly he got up, still sore, and honestly still horny, and moved over to snatch it up.

“Here's your cash. It's all here. Gave you an extra set cause we jerked off on your face as you slept for a last set of pics. Call us,” the note read, and Ichigo grabbed the money and quickly counted it. 1,048,576,000 yen. It was all there, and all real as well as he could tell. He had no idea where the men got so much from, especially where they were eager to use him again apparently, or how he would explain how he got everyone such great gifts. It felt good in his hands, but as he thought back... He enjoyed everything he did.

Ichigo tried to wipe off as much cum as he could with a towel he found on a shelf, but his spunk was so thick that he mostly stuck to his face and tossed his clothes back on to hide the rest until he could shower. The money was pocketed and he stepped outside to find he'd been there until the dead of night. And he was sure it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
